Dreaming of Christmas
by Tina senpai
Summary: A short fanfic I've written for a friends christmas/birthday. Crossover with characters from Beetlejuice/Legend/Labyrinth/Phantom of the opera/Princess and the goblin/American tail. Warning: PURE SMUT! Oc/Eric/Jareth/Big D/froglip/Beej/Cat R Waul
1. Entering Beyound: Beetlejuice

Josse' christmas & birthday present

Dreamworld

~Chapter 1: Entering beyound~

As Josse finally allowed her mind to wander, she thought of what she had done that day. From boring classroom work, to hanging out with her friends, it was another exhausting day for her and she'd been happy to collapse in her bed. As her imagination began to distort her memories of the day and previous days, her body felt weightless and for a second, everything went black.

Then she re-opened her eyes.

She found herself feeling warm and adjusted her sight to the town around her.

She didn't know where she was but it looked quite pleasant.

It wasn't exactly her town or any other she'd visited, but almost like something she'd seen in a story.

It was lined with dark little sweet shops and colourful mysterious shops that sold bright baskets for dogs and cats.

Very Tim Burton.

She wandered about abit, taking in the sights and sounds.

This was quite unlike any other dream she had.

It seemed so real.

"Lookin' for something, babes?" A husky voice said behind her and she stilled from her walk.

She could see herself turn, like an out of body experience, towards the figure that stood behind her and gasped at the shock of seeing herself confront Beetlejuice, and then the actual sight of him before her, just as she seemed to fade back into her body.

"I'm just looking for a place to go." She said, not quite sure where her mind was taking her.

"Well, I know a place," Beej said and took her hand in his, "come with me."

Beej pressed his body against hers for a second, giving her his lusty and disgusting leer, licking his stained teeth at her. Somehow, it sent a shudder up her spine, anticipation instead of resentment.

He pulled her forward, through the gathering crowds, and somehow, within a matter of seconds, she was alone with him in a lowly back alley.

"Almost there." He continued to pull her and turned slightly to her, a very serious expression on his face.

She could only watch as he seemed to lead her straight into a wall. Suddenly, he phazed straight through and not slowing down or releasing her arm, pulled her with him. She shut her eyes (expecting the wall impact) but opened them again when a cool breeze ran past her face and she gasped at what she saw.

It seemed to be her own brothers apartment (specifically the bathroom) and she gazed around, noticing that nothing seemed out of place.

"He won't be back." She turned around to Beej, her eyes widening at the sight of him completely naked. He snickered and stepped towards her, her own feet rooted to the spot.

"If it shocks you so much, let's even it out." He leered at her again, looming over her body.

She couldn't move as she watched his hand glide down towards her clothes. She watched, shocked and slightly impressed as her own clothes seemed to come undone at the seams and buttons and zips and whatever she was wearing. It all fell away and soon, she stood before him, as naked as he was.

"Now, it's showtime." He winked at her and pulled her forward by the hand again. She saw him wave his hand up again and (still impressed) saw the shower suddenly start up, a stream of darkish water coming forth.

"Ya' know I prefer dirty," He stepped in and instantly under the stream, "so let's get dirty. Babes."

He pulled her against her and she yelped helplessly as his now rock hard member pressed against her stomach.

"I can't wait," he chuckled again and grabbed both her wrists forcefully, "be a good girl and don't struggle."

She couldn't even attempt to struggle as he shoved her against the cold walls, making sure the stream was still on her. Not letting an oppurtunity go by, Beej quickly and skillfully slipped his body against hers, grabbing her hips and shimmying her body upwards so he could position himself perfectly.

"Here I come, prepare yourself." He smirked wildly and before she even had a chance to register what 'here I come' actually meant, he'd slid inside her and buried himself to the hilt. She threw her head back against the cool tiles as Beej didn't waste any time in thrusting inside of her, sucking and biting at the juncture of her neck as the dirty water covered both of there bodies.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck, yeah." Beej groaned and freed one hand from around her, grabbing hold of one of her breasts and rolling the hardening nipple inbetween his fingers.

Josse seemed to lose all sense of co-ordinated thought. She could only seem to hear his breath and wild groaning as her vision blacked out, and felt the hot sensation as he slid in and out of her.

"Oh...best...the best," he groaned and pulled back, still smiling wildly as the water splashed against her face and he licked it up with his long tongue, "best...ever!"

Josse could only seem to hold on to his shoulders for dear life, feeling the pressure and pleasure build up inside her body.

'This isn't possible,' her mind thought wildly as Beej rammed into her quivering opening over and over again, 'dreams shouldn't feel this real...or good! AAHHHH!'

At a particular thrust Josse seemed to be getting somewhere. It seemed Beej was aswell.

"Oh...god...holy...fuck...best girl.....EVER!" With an inhuman growl, Beej thrust into Josse one last time, his face contorting in pleasure as he came, hard and slow.

That last, final, desperate thrust of Beej' seemed to send Josse over the edge to. She felt herself tighten and her vision go black as she let the orgasm overtake her.

It felt like she was floating. She didn't know how long or when Beej stopped being there, but when she finally seemed to get her senses back, she felt her feet planted on the floor and the gravity in her dream return her to normal.

She opened her eyes, not noticing the difference as her vision met: darkness.


	2. Without the light: Darkness

~Chapter 2: Without the light~

"Come to me." A voice, dark and sinister called to her from the shadows, beckoning her through.

Her body couldn't resist as invisible wires seemed to pull her from points on her body.

She seemed to lose consciousness as her eyes shut, feeling her body tingle with new heat as she entered a room which made her eyelids colour red behind. She opened her eyes and gasped as she saw the figure known as Darkness before her.

"Come to me, precious." He wiggled his index finger, that long black nail shining dangerously in the firelight.

Josse stuck out her chin, showing that she wasn't completely in distress for a damsel.

"DON'T call me precious." She really didn't like the name. Reminded her too much of the dog in Silence of the lambs.

She watched as 'Big D' chuckled to himself and she found herself stepping forward again, enough for him to touch underneath her chin with the very tip of his sharp nail.

"Alright," he looked at her menacingly, "precious."

She gulped down the lump in her throat and let her eyelids flutter shut as that pointed nail began a long journey down. She wasn't expecting the moan of pleasure that escaped her lips as it trailed past her pressed, and all the way down to her tummy button, the tip never leaving her skin. Then she remembered. Her eyes flew open and she gazed at him, that wide, sadistic smile on his face.

"And may I say, choosing to skip the clothes is most," he thought for a while, giving her the once over before flicking that gaze back up to her, "welcoming."

Josse tried to move her arms to cover herself but she couldn't. And somehow, the thought of him gazing at her that way was just wonderful.

Darkness pulled back, still smiling at her and leant back with his legs wide open.

"Sit."

His commanding tone almost made her drop to the floor, but somehow, that's not how her dream wanted to go. She looked to either side of him but didn't see any chair or bench, then gazed straight back at him, the question obvious in her gaze.

"SIT." He demanded more firmly and signalled to his lap with his hand.

That's when she saw it.

It was kind of hard not to when it was almost the length of her torso.

Darkness sat, fully erect in front of her now, signalling for 'her' to sit exactly where his member was.

Meaning...

She gasped, not only in the knowledge of what he wanted, but that the invisible wires that had pulled her in earlier suddenly jolted her forward and practically threw her face first into Darkness' chest. Carefully but quickly, he picked her weight up under the arms and lifted her above him, positioning her for what he was about to do.

"So nice of you to sit." Was all he said, that cruel, sadistic smile on his face as he practically dropped her weight down onto him, not even allowing her time to adjust as he buried ALL of himself into her up to the hilt.

Josse had never experienced such a thing in a dream.

No pain.

Only the feeling of being incredibly full.

She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Her head was thrown back as her mouth hung open in a silent scream.

The deep chuckle and the next words came to her ears and reached deep within her.

"Move and ride me, my sweet."

Josse couldn't control herself. It was as if she was being moved by invisible hands, her mind not linking to the pleasure she was experiencing as she gave a loud scream and gyrated her hips up and down ontop of his wildly.

She felt one hand clasp around her hip and another on her shoulder, Darkness grunting widly and swinging his head from side to side as he helped her pull up and push down.

She didn't know this could feel so fantastic. The sound of her flesh slapping against his and the animalistic, wild, impassioned noises her was making just aroused her more.

"Da-Dark...Darkness." She huffed breathlessly, not stopping as she reached forward and let her hands wander along his large, muscular chest, captivated as the sweat shone off of him.

Darkness growled again and held her down a fraction of a second longer, grinding hard against her to build the pressure.

"Call me, Big D."

Suddenly, the grip changed and he lifted her has fast as he could, holding his head just inside her.

"Come for me and call me my name."

Dropping her weight and grinding into her again, his hand on her shoulder slipped to her breast and squeezed.

Josse couldn't resists even if she wanted to as she was sent over the edge for the second time in her dream.

"BIG D!" She screamed and leaned back, grinding down against him at the wonderful, animal passion she was feeling.

Her vision went black again as everything shifted and changed.


	3. Double Trouble: Jareth and Erik

~Chapter 3: double trouble~

Josse looked around and wandered what had happened. It was as if a velvety blanket had been thrown over her vision and she somehow had been carried to another place.

She was now sitting on a bench in a familiar, yet foreign garden, surrounded by grotesque statues and beautiful flowers.

She was slumped down on a stone bench and noticed she was dressed in a long, flowing silk gown, which seemed to shimmer with something like stardust.

"I say, good move." A male voice purred somewhere around her and she noticed the two figures before her.

Jareth the goblin king was seated against some magnificent, shimmering throne, whilst Erik sat on an old wooden chair, tapping his fingers against his mask on his face.

Both were playing a game of chess and Josse kept quiet, just watching them for a while.

"I...hmmm," Erik outstretched his arm to move a piece but drew it back again, "no, no, let me think."

"Chess really isn't that stimulating a game." Jareth said, tapping his cane against his boot, showing his clear boredom.

"Agreed."

Josse watched them for abit, pondering on what to do, when she stood up and decided to break the tension.

"Urm, you could always play a game of cards?" She approached the two at the table, innocently suggesting something that might help them with their boredom.

Jareth raised his head and gazed at her emotionless, before a devilish glint in his eye caught her attention.

"Look Erik," he dropped his hand and she clearly saw his fangs potruding from his smile, "something stimulating."

Josse didn't even have time to react as She was suddenly grabbed by each of her arms from behind and forced backwards, falling onto Erik's lap as she done so. She struggled slightly and gasped as Erik managed to hold both her hands together in his one large hand whilst the other held the back of her head.

She glanced up towards Jareth, who was stepping towards her with his cane outstretched. He picked it up and used it to lift her chin up towards him, observing her with thoughtful and fierce eyes.

"Yes, you'll do nicely."

Josse could only yelp as his hand shot out and grabbed the top of her pretty dress, yanking it hard so it ripped open to him like a bit of tissue.

She struggled as the fabric revealed naked skin and a gloved hand shot out and grabbed a bare breast, purposefully clutching a hardened nipple between the leather clad pads of his finger and thumb.

"What a pretty colour," Jareth said, rolling the nipple inbetween his digits, "pink. Peach."

Josse moaned in pleasure, not getting sick of her 'damsel in distress' roll.

"Wonderful noises aswell," Eric said behind her, his mouth close to her neck, "I want to hear more."

"Agreed."

Josse didn't quite seem to know what happened. Her position had changed and the dream had shifted slightly so she could see everything that was happening to her. Jareth had grabbed her legs and thrown them either side of her hips, whilst Eric had pulled up her dress more from the skirt to help Jareth. She felt him shuffle about around his hips, before his now ungloved fingers were touching and stroking her wet and quivering womanhood.

She entertained both their wishes and moaned and whimpered in pleasure, now feeling Eric's hot and wet tongue lick and taste her neck, occasionally sinking his teeth into her tender flesh.

She closed her eyes as the hand moved against her and then inside of her and she allowed the wonderful feeling to take over. She only opened her eyes in shock when the hands were removed and a larger object suddenly thrust inside of her. Jareth growled and pressed against her hard.

"Ooooh...very, very good." He licked his top lip and slowly began to move in and out of her.

Now confident that she wouldn't fight back or run away, Eric released her clasped hands and focused on something more important. His hands reached around to her chest and each focused on either breast, massaging the soft, smooth skin and teasing each nipple inbetween his fingers.

Josse could hardly believe her luck.

First Beej, then D and now Eric and Jareth, TOGETHER.

She was thankful it was a dream, otherwise she knew she'd have trouble sitting down tomorrow.

As Jareth' thrusting sped up, something strange happened. It was as if something seemed to reach from within her and pull her mind deep down and away from this situation. She swore if she ever met this thing, she'd beat the crap out of it.

"Hello Pwinceth." A familiary grotesque and hideously deformed voice and face appeared from out of the darkness before her.

For the first time in her dream, she screamed out of pure horror.


	4. A Goblin's hand: Cat R Waul

~Chapter 4: A goblin's hand~

Froglip licked his lips and let his tongue hang outside of his mouth as normal, rubbing his grimey, dirty, warty hands together and gazing at her hungrily.

"Finally, we meet at latht. I knew you'd come to come." He slowly edged towards her, hands now outstretched as he back her up against a solid foundation.

Josse shut her eyes tightly, begging her mind not to let her see herself get molested by Froglip. She awaited the touch of his cold, long and possibly very slimy fingers, when nothing came.

"A goblin's hands aren't fit to touch a fine lady such as yourself," a smooth voice seemed to drawl infront of her and she gasped (she seemed to be doing that alot in this dream) as something soft stroked her chin, "what gorgeous fur you have my dear."

Her eyes shot open at the tall figure before her and she knew very well her eyes had become quite 'starry' with admiration.

"Cat R waul." She whimpered happily, gazing up at him like a happy little fangirl.

"At your service," He gave her a long bow and took her hand in his, giving it a long, purposeful kiss, "and may I say what a pleasure that service is."

That's when Josse noticed. Although slightly distracted by his charming words, she saw the long limb he had been kissing. Her arm and hand were completely covered in fur and her hand was very different. Gently pulling her hand away and bringing up her other one in front of her vision. She gasped as she realised her hands were no longer hands, but large cat paws.

Her vision seemed to wander and somehow, she was outside of her body at the moment, gazing at her full image.

"Oh my gosh!" She shrieked and somehow came back inside her own body, "I'm a frickin' furry!"

She yelped as Cat R Waul dragged her into his own body, embracing her tightly.

"And what a delectable 'furry' you are. I'm feeling rather," he got close to her pointed ear and purred darkly, "rambunctious."

Nipping at her ear, Josse felt the things she hadn't felt in her earlier encounters of her dream. She felt her now long tail quiver and straighten out happily, her other ear twitch excitedly on her head and the fur all over her body stand on end in the heat of the moment.

"My dear, would you care to join in...scruffing." He pulled back and proceeded to walk her with him somewhere, various doors going past her vision as his arm held her firm.

"Sc-scruffing?" She asked, a teeny bit of hope and nervousness creeping up her spine as they turned and walked through an open doorway.

The bed in the middle of the room was full of fluffy red cushions and Josse couldn't help but want to sink her now sharp nails into them and tear them apart. Somehow, Cat R Waul new exactly what she had been thinking.

"Don't worry my dear, you may do that during the scruffing. And to answer your question," Cat R Waul turned to her and smiled that charming smile, his pointed fangs gleaming at her, "THIS is scruffing."

He dove upon her, Josse getting a sore throat from another yelp she let out as he roughly grabbed and dipped in, his teeth sinking into the flesh beneath her fur, whilst his paws clawed and pulled away her clothing.

Within a matter of moments, Josse was on the bed, lying on her front and clawing happily into the covers as Cat R Waul took her from behind. She hissed and attempted to claw at him as he roughly grinded hard into her, one hand squeezing her breast, whilst the other had a firm hold on some of her hair, pulling it back so he could still bite into her.

"Meooooooooooooowr!" Cat R Waul rumbled against her, seeming to shudder as he grinded and thrust harder into her, his usual charming manner now completely thrown out of the window as he lost himself within her.

Josse was loving it. Far more animalistic even than when she'd been with D. And how come she was recieving all these dreams?! She'd never ahd so many within one night, let alone all porn dreams.

Her train of logical thought was snapped as the familiar rumbling in her stomach started and she purred and 'meowed' happily against Cat R Waul, arching her hips to meet his demanding thrusts.

Within moments, she felt herself tighten and explode in another orgasm, tightening around Cat R Waul as he thrust inside her deeper than before.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAWR!" He let out a loud roar that could have passed for a young male lion as he exploded within her, pulling her hair and holding onto her for dear life as he released inside of her.

Collapsing onto of her, Josse closed her eyes and waited for the darkness to come and take her away to yet another place, maybe even expecting to go home.

It never came.

She opened her eyes and less than a second later, Cat R Waul started thrusting again, his hands fumbling around as they swapped and he angled himself better so he could kneel and thrust into her at a better pace.

"You're not going anyway for a while my dear, sweet, precious feline companion." He growled and pushed into her again, quite happy at her meow of pleasure.

She didn't choose to think what was happening or when this dream would end, she just hoped it wouldn't end soon.

Meanwhile, in the castle beyond the goblin city...

"Nicely done." Abi turned from viewing the inside of the crystal, towards the male who was standing behind her.

He bowed courteously and held out an outstretched hand, awaiting his reward.

"You've earned them," Abi dove into her pocket and fumbled around a little, "I think Josse will remember this present for a while."

She took out the drawings she'd managed to snatch and placed them in his grasp.

Jareth quickly and happily flicked through them, observing all the images of himself (and some of random naked women and Sarah) and nodding as they pleased him.

"Very well. She'll be dreaming of this for another few hours. Her parents shan't wake her just yet and she'll wake up feeling exhausted and...what was the term you used?"

"Sex happy." Abi sat down and began to play with his balls, carefully practicing the tricks she'd been taught.

"Yes, that. I suppose it is better than 'Wild monkey sex'."

"I like wild monkey sex!" She yelled, sticking up for Josse' best quote.

"I bet you do."

Jareth didn't even have time to magically dodge as a crystal ball planted itself firmly in between the eyes and he fell to the floor inconcsious.

Needless to say, he woke up very naked, covered in some sort of slime and with various goblins shuffling away from him.

And they all lived happily, ever after.


End file.
